


Amuse Yourself

by Vanitas_Repliku_26



Category: Yumekui Kenbun: Nightmare Inspector
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 02:38:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17972876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanitas_Repliku_26/pseuds/Vanitas_Repliku_26
Summary: Mizuki is going to the store. Hifumi's bored, Hiruko's being himself. Mizuki hands Hifumi a deck of cards. what chaos could ensue?





	Amuse Yourself

"I'm bored!" Hifumi whined, stretching his body across the table he sat at. "Why are you leaving me with the shrimp, Mizuki?"

Hiruko ignored the comment as he lightly cleaned Formalin, sitting in his usual spot.

"I'm going to the store." Mizuki explained for the fifth time. "Be good while I'm away."

"But, Mizuki-"

"Amuse yourself." Mizuki placed a deck of cards in front of Hifumi before exiting the tea house.

Hifumi stared at the cards before looking at the Baku sitting a few feet away. "Wanna play War, Hiruko?"

"No." Was the only reply Hifumi got as Hiruko didn't pause in his cleaning.

"Oh, please?" Hifumi swiftly sat across from the Baku and stared at him with large teary eyes. "Just a quick game!"

"All right." Hiruko sighed.

"Yes!"

"How do you play?"

"It's simple." Hifumi said as he shuffled the cards. "The highest card wins. To win the game, though, one of us must run out of cards."

"Sounds simple." Hiruko admitted, placing Formalin beside him as Hifumi dealt out the cards.

"Okay…go!"

Both flipped over the card on the top of their deck; it was a King versus a two.

"Mine!" Hifumi laughed, quickly swiping both cards.

Hiruko gave a small, annoyed frown, but flipped over another card just as Hifumi did; a five versus an Ace.

"Yay!" Hifumi once again took his prize.

The kept going on with Hifumi always seeming to have the highest card; Naamu was watching the game with amusement.

"Best two out of three." Hiruko growled, miffed he had lost against a human, much less Hifumi.

Hifumi only grinned happily.

* * *

 

"There's got to be some way you're cheating!" Hiruko cried in exasperation once the tenth game had ended with Hifumi winning.

"How can I cheat?" Hifumi questioned innocently. "It's probably just my amazing luck." He chuckled as he shuffled the cards again.

"Naamu…" Hiruko glanced at the cat. "Climb."

Naamu meowed, launching herself at Hifumi and climbed into his shirt.

Hifumi hopped up, giggling as Naamu tickled him with her fur, and started prancing around as he tried to grab his cat. In his 'dance', several cards fell to the floor.

Hifumi, who had finally managed to grasp Naamu, looked down at the pile of cards before looking at Hiruko who watched him calmly. "Busted, aren't I?"

"Big time." Hiruko responded, standing up from his seat as he grabbed Formalin.

"Well, you see, there's a simple expla…Naamu, forced me!" Hifumi threw Naamu at the Baku before quickly bolting.

Hiruko angrily pried Naamu from his face before glaring after Hifumi who had trotted upstairs.

* * *

 

Hifumi hid beside Hiruko's closet door where he knew the Baku wouldn't think to look. He knew Hiruko would strike him with Formalin for cheating and he didn't want to deal with that right that instant. If he could just stay hidden until Mizuki returned, he would be spared from the Baku's wrath.

Something grabbed Hifumi's ankle, startling him. He slowly glanced down to see a hand stretched out of the closet near where he sat. Hifumi screamed as he noticed that the hand wasn't attached to a body.

Hiruko, who was slowly heading up the stairs to the second floor as he tried to give Hifumi enough time to hide, halted when heard a piercing scream. He smirked. "Seems like Mr. Avvy's made a new friend."

Before he even made it to the top of the steps, Hifumi rushed out of his room and collided with the Baku, shoving both of them down the stairs.

Hiruko growled, pushing the dazed Hifumi off him, before standing up. He lightly hit Hifumi's head with Formalin.

"That's for cheating." He stated before heading back to his seat and sitting down. He started to gather up Hifumi's cards before laying them out in front of him t as he started a game of Solitaire.

A few minutes later, Mizuki entered the tea house carrying several grocery bags. She halted when she noticed Hifumi.

"What happened to him?" She questioned, glancing at Hiruko.

"Divine punishment." The Baku replied. "And Mr. Avvy."


End file.
